


Hello Spring Writing Event

by Boom_Chris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Secret Identity, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, past!Stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: A 31 day Spring Writing Event created by @ibwhellospring on Tumblr





	1. Moving On

“Hey, Dad!” Peter greeted Tony as he slipped into the car.

Tony leaned over and gave his son a quick hug before replying with, “Hi, Pete. How was your weekend?”

Peter’s face lit up immediately.

“Awesome! Dad took me to movies and dinner, and he bought me a new lego kit for Ned and me to work on!”

Tony smiled. “That’s great.”

“Yeah. Oh, and I met Dad’s boyfriend.”

“Wait, what?” Tony blurted out. He wasn’t expecting to have that information just dropped on him, especially from Peter and not Steve himself.

“It was kinda an accident. He was over when you dropped me off. I don’t think Dad wanted me to meet him yet because he seemed pretty embarrassed, but his boyfriend actually seems cool.”

Tony felt conflicted. It had been about 3 years after his and Steve’s divorce, so he wasn’t that shocked to hear that Steve had started dating again, but he figured they would discuss introducing new partners to Peter beforehand when it came time to do so. He knew he couldn’t actually be mad, though, because it was an accident, and Peter was a teen who was obviously handling it well.

Regardless, Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about Steve dating again. He hadn’t dated since the divorce. Part of him felt like he should hold out and see if he and Steve could work to things out, but the other part of him knew it would never happen.

“Dad, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Peter frowned. “Do you miss Dad?”

Tony debated telling him the truth for a few seconds.

“Yeah, of course. He was my best friend and the love of my life. It still feels weird sleeping in my bed alone, and him not being there to make us breakfast every morning, but we divorced for a reason. It’s weird to hear about him dating, you know?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded and paused, “Hey, maybe you should come have dinner with us next weekend.”

Tony couldn't help but scoff at the idea of having dinner with his ex-husband. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“For closure. I know you and dad haven’t like actually talked to each other in 3 years. I know you miss him and he misses you. You guys can still be friends.”

Tony smiled at his son’s hopefulness. He loved how he always tried to find the good any situation.

“Oh,” Peter added, “and you can meet his boyfriend, too. His name is Bucky. I know you’re curious,” he teased.

“Well, I can’t deny that, but I suppose I should finally talk to your dad again, and meet ‘Bucky’. Gotta make sure a serial killer isn’t hanging around my kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes and let a little laugh. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll text Dad.”

 

* * *

 

Tony hesitated when his car reached Steve’s house. He was having second thoughts about joining him, his new boyfriend, and Peter for dinner, but he promised Peter, so there was no backing out.

He gave himself a minute to calm his nerves before leaving the car, walking up to the front door, and knocking on it.

As expected, a few seconds later Steve answered the door. Neither of them were prepared for the moment they would finally be face to face again.

“Tony…” Steve whispered.

Tony’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. It was the first time he had seen Steve in person since the divorce, and suddenly all of his lingering feelings were brought right back up to the surface. Tony wondered if Steve was feeling the same.

“Is dad here?” Peter shouted from another room, interrupting their stare down.

Steve called back, “Yes!” before turning his attention back to Tony.

“Come on in.”

Tony gave him a small, awkward smile before slipping past him and into his house. He took a moment to look around the place since he had never seen it before.

“Would you like a tour?” Steve asked politely.

“Sure.”

Tony followed Steve around the small house until they met up with Peter them.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Dad,” he commented before hugging them both.

“Me too,” he replied glancing at Steve, who smiled at him.

“Finally, here’s the kitchen,” Steve said as he lead them into the last room, “and this is my boyfriend, James, or I call him Bucky,” he added, pointing at the man with long, brown, messy hair tied into a bun standing by the stove.

Bucky turned around and shook Tony’s hand, giving him a genuine but slightly nervous smile. Tony couldn't blame him for being nervous. After all, who wants to meet their boyfriend’s ex-husband?

“Nice to meet you, Tony. Peter and Steve have told me a lot about you.”

Tony quirked his eyebrow and sent a curious glance at the other other. He knew Peter would talk about him, but he wondered what Steve was saying.

Steve could only shrug in response. “Why don’t we eat?”

 

* * *

 

Tony was surprised by how well the night was going. After settling down to eat, they had made it all the way past dessert without any more awkwardness. He and Steve were joking around just like before, and Tony actually liked Bucky. He had a bit of a hard exterior, but he was genuinely a nice, smart guy that Tony had no problems with being around his son.

Peter was absolutely ecstatic. He was overjoyed by the fact his dads were together again, although not in the way he would’ve preferred, but in a way that worked for everyone. He was also glad that Tony and Bucky got along. All Peter wanted was a happy family, and he had it again.

“Okay, I think it’s time to go. Peter’s gotta get ready for bed soon,” Tony announced.

“But Dad…” Peter whined.

“Hey, he’s right, Pete,” Steve jumped in, “It’s already nine. I know you’re having a good time, but you do have school tomorrow. Go get your stuff while we clean up.”

Peter sighed in defeat, but set off for his bedroom.. He was having such a lovely night, he just didn’t want it to end.

Steve stood up and started collecting dishes. Tony stood and helped him.

“Thanks for having me tonight, Steve. It was a lovely evening, and it was good to see you again. And to meet Bucky.”

Steve smiled. “Well, thank you for coming, Tony. I also had a great time. I’m glad we’re finally talking again, and there’s no more hard feelings between us. I’m sure Peter will be excited now that we can actually have family dinners again.”

Tony followed Steve into the kitchen to help put away the dishes.

“Yeah, he’s over the moon right now.” Tony chuckled.

“I got my stuff,” Peter called as he ran down the hallway and back to the dining room.

Steve and Tony finished up and headed back into the dining room where Peter was hugging Bucky goodbye.

“See ya later, Bucky. I’ll miss you.”

“Me too, kid.”

Tony felt his heart melt a little. Peter let go Bucky and ran over to Steve, throwing his arms around him tightly. Steve gratefully returned the hug.

“I’ll miss you, too, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Pete. Be good for your dad.”

“I will,” Peter promised as he released Steve.

Then he turned to Tony and announced he was ready to leave. Steve turned toward Tony and stuck out his hand for a parting handshake, but Tony went in for a hug instead. Everyone seem shocked by that, Tony included, but he finally felt good about his relationship with Steve again. He got the closure he needed, and he had his best friend back. Life was good again.


	2. I Love You 3000

“Dad!” Morgan smiled and jumped out of her seat when she saw her father’s face.

“Morgan.” He smiled back at her.

“Let’s go for a walk together,” she suggested.

“Anything for you, my love.”

Morgan, along with Tony, stepped off their front porch and onto the grass. She began to guide them towards the lake that was beside their house. They both loved the lake.

“How are you feeling, Dad?”

“I feel great, but you know I’ve missed you, right? I’m sorry I was away for so long.”

“Don’t apologize,” her voice softened, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Tony gave her a bittersweet smile. “I wish I could be selfish sometimes. I wish I could’ve given up the suit and stayed here with you and your mom. Have my family in the woods, away from everyone.”

“But that wouldn’t be you. You’re a hero, Dad. My hero. You’ve saved so many people and I’m so proud of you for that.”

“I’m glad you’re proud. That makes me feel at least a little bit better about the time I’ve had to spend away from you.”

They reached the edge of the lake. Morgan bent down and dipped her fingertips in. The water was cool and felt nice the hot summer day.

“All that matters, now, is that you’re back,” she replied as they laid down in the grass together. 

“And I’m glad I’m back. You’ve gotten so big since I last saw you,” he chuckled, “How old are you now?”

“Fourteen.”

“Wow. Fourteen already?” Morgan nodded happily.

“I can already tell you’re going to be smarter than me one day. You have the best of me and your mother. You’ll change the world in ways I could never even imagine.”

Morgan rolled her eyes and giggled. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Oh, I know I dramatic,” he countered, “but I’m also right. Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve rebuilt my old suit already.”

“Okay, fine. I just want to be like you one day.”

“You’ll be better. Just promise me you won’t give your mother a heart attack, okay? No saving the universe until college.”

Morgan couldn’t help but bust out laughing, causing Tony to chuckle with her.

“Hey! I’m serious. Stick to a small time gig for now.”

“Okay, I promise. No saving the universe until college,” she tried her best to say with a straight face.

“Good.”

Suddenly, they both heard Pepper’s voice calling from the front porch. “Morgan? Dinner time!”

“Coming!” she called back.

She sighed before looking at Tony again.

“I gotta go now.”

“I know. Tell Pepper I love her for me.”

“I will. I love you 3000, Dad,” she replied as she sat up.

“I love you 3001, Morgan.”

Morgan let out a quiet sob and few tears as she turned off the Iron Man helmet and removed it. She held to against her chest as she cried. It had been 9 years since she had last seen her father, and she couldn’t believe she had actually managed to bring him back in a sense. He was just as perfect and loving and funny as she remembered him, too.

She picked up the helmet and pressed it forehead against hers.

“Thank you for everything, Dad.”


	3. Dear Mr. Stark...

Dear Mr. Stark,

I know you’ll never read this because you’re already gone, but I need some closure and May suggested I write you a letter, so here we go.

Thank you for literally everything you’ve done for everyone. You’re truly a hero, Mr. Stark. You’ve saved countless lives and the entire universe. I know you’re resting now, which you totally deserve, but I hope you know how grateful I, and many others, are for your sacrifice. You are Earth’s best hero and I don’t know what we will do without you, but I and the other Avengers will certainly try.

Also, thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I honestly still don’t know why you chose to find me and mentor to me back in 2016, but I will be eternally grateful for that. I was a scared, confused kid with powers I would’ve never imagined having, and you helped me become a real hero.

You created amazing suits for me. Every time I wear one, I think of you. Actually, every time I go out on patrol, or team up with the Avengers, I think of you. You’re my biggest inspiration and everyday I hope I can do even a fraction of the good you’ve done. I know I’ll never be able to be just like you, but I try everyday to do better because of you.

I have no clue what to do without you sometimes. I was really lost after the funeral. I couldn’t put on my suit or go out for a while. I even considered giving up being Spider-Man, but I could never sit by and do nothing. I just needed some time to grieve and figure life out. I still have days where the thought passing through my mind, though. Sometimes it’s fear that makes me feel that way, but other times it’s just me feeling hopeless.

You know, I met Morgan at the funeral. She’s so much like you already. Smart, brave, and loving. I have a feeling she’ll be following in your footsteps one day, and I know she’ll be just as great as you. Don’t worry, I’ll be looking out for her. I won’t let her get into too much trouble.

Just so you know, she and Pepper seem to be doing well. May and I go over there for dinner time to time. It’s really nice.

Oh, and school is pretty weird now. Everyone who was dusted is the same age as when they left, but everyone who wasn’t has aged. I see people from my high school around town occasionally but they’re adults. And now we’re going to school with a bunch of kids we don’t know. It’s really weird, but at least my best friends are still with me.

Here’s something I know you’d love to hear, Captain America is super old now. Well, technically there’s a different Captain America now, but you know what I mean. I guess he decided to stay in the past, but now he’s actually like 100 or something. It’s kinda crazy.

I’m actually starting to feel better now. I didn’t think writing this letter would actually help, but I almost feel like I’m ranting about my day to your voicemail all over again. I think I might just pretend I am because then at least I know you’ll see? hear? this.

I’m gonna do the best I can. I’m going to be the best hero, the best student, the best me I can be. I’m gonna try to make you proud, Mr. Stark.

Goodbye for now.

Love, Peter Parker.


	4. Caught

“Shit! Sam!” Bucky shouted as he kicked open the door and ran into the room.

Sam jumped in his seat and grab his chest in shock. He turned towards the frantic man in the doorway with a death glare on his face.

“The hell do you want, man?”

“I lost Steve’s shield! Help me find it!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Why would I help you find it? It’s your fault you lost it.”

Bucky glared back at Sam. “Because I know you’ve taken it before, too.”

“So?”

“So, if you don’t help me find it, I’ll rat you out to Steve.”

“Screw you, dude. I don’t care. Steve likes me. He’s not gonna get mad if he finds out I’ve borrowed his shield a few times when he wasn’t using it.”

“Maybe, but do you really wanna deal with Tony and T’Challa when they find out we lost the shield and they have to make him a new one.”

“Dude, I didn’t lose his shield. You did. Why are you making this out to be an ‘us’ situation?”

“I’m taking you down with me, fucker.”

Sam stood up from his seat. He was just about ready to fight Bucky right then and there, and they both knew it.

“Are you sure you wanna go there, old man?”

Bucky sighed in defeat. “No, alright. I just really need your help. I don’t want Steve to be mad at me.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You idiot. I don’t know a damn thing you could do to make Steve mad at you.”

“Whatever. I still need help finding it. Can you please help me?” Bucky pleaded.

“Fine. I’ll do it for Steve. Next time don’t threaten me and try start a fight, and then maybe I’ll be more inclined to say yes.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go. I heard that Steve is leaving for a mission in a few hours.”

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned. “Of course he is.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Cap,” Tony greeted Steve, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, except I can’t find my shield.”

“You lost your shield? You’re not that old, Steve.” Tony chuckled.

“No, I didn’t lose it. I left it right by my suit, but it wasn’t there when I went to change.”

“If you didn’t lose it, then who did?”

It only took Steve a few seconds to deduce what happened to his shield. He sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

“Friday, where are Sam and Bucky?”

“They are currently in your bedroom,” the AI replied.

Steve nodded and headed for the elevator. On the ride up to his floor he wondered what excuse he was going to get from the pair.

Once he reached his floor, he walked down the hallway and up to his closed bedroom door. He could hear Sam and Bucky quietly arguing on the other side of the door for a minute before it opened. Steve stood in front of them with his arms crossed and serious expression on his face.

Sam and Bucky were shocked to find Steve waiting for them. They quickly glanced at each other nervously before Bucky spoke up.

“Hey, Steve. What’s up?” he tried to sound casual and not guilty.

“Oh, I was just looking for my shield,” he played along, “Have either of you seen it?”

“Yeah, it’s your closet like it always is.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really,” Sam replied, “You should grab it and head out for your mission. You don’t want to be late.”

He promptly grabbed Bucky’s hand and started dragging him towards the elevator, trying to get away before Steve could ask anymore questions.

“I know you guys took my shield.”

They both stopped dead in their tracks and turned back to Steve to see his reaction, but he kept his face blank, seemingly waiting for a confession.

Bucky sighed. “Fine. We borrowed it and lost it. I’m sorry Steve.”

Sam turned to Bucky and punched his shoulder.

“‘We’? Again? I didn’t lose it, dumbass!”

Bucky grabbed the collar of Sam shirt and glared at him.

“I told you I’m taking you down with me.”

Steve shook his head in disappointment and stepped forward to break the pair up. He was already late, and he didn’t want to have to stop a full blown fight between his two hot headed friends.

“Calm down. I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” Bucky asked. Both he and Sam visibly relaxed.

“Of course not. How about you guys just ask next time?” he suggested.

“That’s fair,” Sam conceded.

“Good,” Steve smiled at them both, “Now behave while I’m gone. Friday will tell me if you guys get into a another fight.”

Sam and Bucky rolled their eyes.

“We’re not children, Steve. We don’t need a robot babysitting us while you’re gone,” Bucky argued.

Steve chuckled.

“I’m not so sure about that,” he commented before heading into room to finally retrieve his shield.


	5. Coming Home

Monica laid down on a soft blanket on her front lawn staring at the starry night sky. It was a peaceful, warm, summer night, but she was too upset to fully enjoy it. It had been nearly a year since she had last seen her mom and every day she grew less and less hopeful she would ever be coming home again.

The only way she felt connected to Carol was through the stars. She loved to stare off into the night sky and try to imagine where she was now. She knew Carol was on an important mission to find the Skrulls a home, but she didn’t think it would keep her away for so long.

She felt so selfish for wanting her mom to be at home with her instead of out in space helping people, but she had just gotten her back after 6 years of thinking she was probably dead. She just wanted to spend some time with her mom.

Suddenly, Monica spotted a shooting star streaking across the sky. She quickly sat and closed her eyes to make a wish. She knew exactly what she was wishing for.

“Please, shooting star, bring my mom home. Please.”

When she opened her eyes she tried to spot the shooting star again. She was surprised to find the shooting star much bigger than it was a few seconds ago, and it looked like it was heading straight for her.

“Oh, crap.”

As the object she no longer believed to be shooting star raced towards her, she stood up and quickly started backing away before it landed in front of her on her blanket.

She stared at the glowing object in disbelief as the glowing slowly faded away.

“Oh my god. You’re actually back?”

Carol smiled Monica. “Yeah, sweetie. I’m actually back.”

Monica immediately ran forward and threw herself into her mom’s arm. She also couldn’t help tearing up a bit. Carol hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you so much and I love you so much. My wish came true!” she cheered.

“I love you, too. What wish?”

Monica looked up her mom with a huge smile on her face. “I made a wish on a shooting star that you’d come home, and you did! Except, I think you were the shooting star.”

“How lucky,” Carol commented, “Hey, let’s go inside. I want to see your mother.”

Monica released Carol and grabbed her blanket before heading for the front door.

“Mom’s gonna be so surprised when she sees you!”

Carol chuckled. “Maybe.”

Monica threw open the front door. She heard the tv on in the living room. She quickly tossed her blanket on the nearest chair before dashing over to her other mom. She signaled for Carol to wait outside the room.

“Hi, mom!” she greeted cheerfully.

Maria looked over and smiled at her beloved daughter.

“Hi, baby. You look a little suspicious. What are you up to?”

“I have a surprise!” She could barely contain her excitement.

Maria chuckled. “Alright. Hit me.”

Monica stepped to the side and signaled for Carol to walk in.

“Hi, honey, I’m home,” she announced as she walked into the room with open arms.

Maria smiled as she walked over to Carol. She gave her a quick kiss before hugging her tightly.

“Hi, honey. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Carol replied as she kissed Maria’s cheek.

“Wait,” Monica called out, “Mom you don’t even seem surprised.”

Maria released Carol turned towards her daughter. “Yeah, it wasn’t exactly a surprise to me.”

“What? How?” Monica felt betrayed.

“I stole Fury’s pager and asked your mom to come home. I know how much you’ve been missing her lately, so I wanted to surprise you.”

“How did you even steal Fury’s pager?”

“Remember when I took you to his office to visit Goose?”

“Of course!”

“Hey,” Carol interjected, “How about you two catch me up on everything that’s happened since I’ve been gone. I know I’ve missed quite a bit.”

Monica excitedly ran over and jumped on the couch. She waited for her moms to join her.

“I have so much to tell you!”


	6. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Finals kicked my ass, but I'm back and will be catching up!

Peter swung into his apartment after a successful outing of fighting bad guys as Spider-Man. He collapsed on his bed before pulling off his mask.

“Peter? Are you back?” Aunt May called from the kitchen.

“Yes, May!” he shouted back.

“Okay, dinner’s ready.”

“I’ll be out in a few minutes!”

Peter rolled over and reached for his backpack that was sitting on the floor. He dug through it for his phone. He left school rather suddenly and wanted to see if any of his friends had texted him.

He quickly scrolled through his notifications until something caught his eye. It was a text from an unknown number. He opened it and dropped his phone on his face in shock.

“Ah, shit!” Peter winced and rubbed his face before picking his phone up again.

Oh his phone was a photo of him changing into his Spider-Man suit in an alley and a text saying “I know your secret, Peter Parker”.

“Oh god, what do I do? What do I do?” he whisper-shouted to himself.

He had tried really hard to keep the whole Spider-Man thing a secret because he didn’t want to put himself, May, or his friends in danger. He’s seen what happened to the rest of the Avengers, and he knew he didn’t want that for himself.

He quickly texted back “Who is this?”

He got a fast response.

“Someone with eyes.”

“What do you want?”

“To make you squirm :)”

The smiley face almost made Peter throw his phone across the room in a fit of rage. Someone knew his secret and was messing with him. It was joke to them, but it was Peter’s life. It made him extremely upset.

“Peter? Are you ever gonna come eat?”

He quickly hopped out of his bed and ran to the kitchen, phone in hand. May gave him a quizzical look when she saw he was still in his Spider-Man suit, but Peter just shoved the phone into her hand.

“May, I need help. I don’t know what to do,” he admitted, letting a bit of worry slip out of him.

“Okay, don’t freak out,” she warned as she read over the texts.

“Too late!”

She pulled Peter into a hug and stroked his head in an effort to calm him down. Peter hugged her back and took a deep breath.

“It’s gonna be okay, Peter. I think you should go talk to Tony about this and see what he thinks you should do. He knows a lot more about this stuff than I do, but I do know this isn’t the end of the world.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll go do that.”

 

* * *

 

“Tony! I need your help!” Peter shouted as he ran into Tony’s lab, visibly upset.

“Woah, kid,” he exclaimed as he turned around and saw Peter, “Calm down. Tell me what happened.”

He patted the chair next to him. Peter sighed and collapsed into the chair. He pulled out his phone and opened the conversation with the unknown number before handing it to Tony. He watched nervously as Tony read the texts.

“Oh… this is bad.”

“I know! What am I gonna do, Tony?”

“Okay, I’m gonna see if I can track this person down, but in the meantime you should lay low. Worst case scenario: the photo leaks and you can pass it off as photoshop or something.”

“What do you mean by lay low?”

“I mean take a break from being Spider-Man for a couple days while we figure this out.”

Peter groaned dramatically. The last thing he wanted to do was sit around while people needed his help.

“But Tony-“

“I’m serious, Peter. Unless you want everyone to figure out your identity, lay low.”

He sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Peter was moping around. He was upset he had to take a break from being Spider-Man and helping people. He was going against his nature by laying low and he hated it.

“Hey, Peter, is something wrong?” Ned asked, “You’ve seemed upset all day.”

Peter glanced at his two best friends sitting across from him and sighed.

“Something is wrong.”

“What is it?” MJ questioned.

Peter just pulled out his phone and showed them both the conversation with the unknown number.

“Dude, you are screwed.”

“Thanks, Ned. I’m just scared that they’re gonna expose me. Tony told me to lay low for the next few days while he tracks down who sent the text.”

“I’m sorry, dude. That’s sucks.”

MJ was unusually quiet and looked a little nervous. Peter picked up on it and gave her a curious glance.

“I have a confession to make,” she blurted out.

“What is it?”

“That was me. I got a new phone yesterday and I thought it would be a funny joke, but now I can see that I let it go for too long. I’m sorry.”

MJ looked genuinely ashamed and upset. Peter was surprised to see her like that. It was a new side to her, but he was also very glad to find out it was all a joke. He was terrified something bad would come of the text, but knowing it was just friend made the whole situation better.

“It’s okay, MJ. I’m happy to know my secret is still safe.”

MJ smiled in relief.

“Well, Peter, while I’m glad this was a harmless joke, it’s kinda obvious you’re not that good at hiding your secret if MJ could just take a picture of you changing into your suit without you noticing,” Ned pointed out.

“Yeah, don’t you have powers that alert you when people are around?” MJ questioned, “I literally just stood there and took a picture of you. I wasn't even hiding.”

Peter blushed in embarrassment. It didn’t occur to him he was so oblivious, even with his powers.

“I don’t know, they never tell me when May is behind me. That’s how she found out. I don’t think they work on like family and friends.”

“Regardless, you need to be more careful. Next time, it could be someone with bad intentions taking pictures of you,” MJ warned.

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter waved them off.

He promised himself he would start to be more careful and aware of his surroundings next time he went to change into his suit. He was just really happy to learn his secret was safe and he could go back to being Spider-Man. He had people to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really gonna try to do the full 31 days this time guys. Just ignore my two unfinished Inktobers.
> 
> Each day is also posted on [my tumblr @boom-its-chris.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boom-its-chris)


End file.
